<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naruto/Sekirei Crossover - Sasuke's Foursome by Umbrelloid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812610">Naruto/Sekirei Crossover - Sasuke's Foursome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid'>Umbrelloid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Sekirei (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Foursome, Gangbang, huge cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission featuring Naruto and Sasuke in the Sekirei-verse. I've never watched or read Sekirei, so this should go well.</p><p>-</p><p> <a href="https://umbrelloid.itch.io/champion-of-venus">Champion of Venus - Version 0.2 is now available to the public!</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naruto/Sekirei Crossover - Sasuke's Foursome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke was shocked by the sexual voraciousness of his students, but as he laid back and allowed Karasuba to grasp his huge, fat cock between her silky pale hands, he contemplated if this was just another aspect of the world. This whole realm seemed much more…ecchi…than the one from which he’d hailed. He wondered if Naruto was going through the same thing.</p><p>“Don’t worry, sensei,” Karasuba purred, peering at him a sly, fox-like expression as she pumped his cock up and down, hiding half of her face behind his throbbing girth. “Just leave it all to us. We’ll make you feel great…as a reward for teaching us so well.”</p><p>Also present to the obscene event were Benitsubasa and Haihane, both equally enthused to finally lay eyes upon their skilled sensei’s hole-busting monsterprick. Benitsubasa frowned, obviously annoyed not to be the first to access Sasuke’s cock, while Haihane simply peered and waited, hiding her interest behind a stony mask of a glare.</p><p>“Now, then…” Karasuba murmured, and leaned forward to tickle Sasuke’s cockhead with her lips, trailing her soft mouth in slow, hungry circles around his throbbing glans. Sasuke grunted and leaned back on the sofa, resting one hand in Karasuba’s hair as she showered his cock in gentle affection. As pleasant as this was, Sasuke’s first instinct in these kinds of situations was to ram his cock into the nearest hole and start thrusting, but he played nice, allowing the young woman to flick her tongue out against his urethral ridge and kiss her way down to his hefty, heavy balls. When she pressed her lips against his sack and started to suckle, Benitsubasa seized the opportunity: she grasped Sasuke’s cock in one hand and stuffed his tip deep into her mouth — auhmf! — before roughly sucking his dick, bobbing her head up and down while glowering up into his eyes. Her left cheek bulged each time she leaned forwards, stretching her wet lips obscenely around his veiny dick. The way she never broke eye contact drove Sasuke into a red-hot frenzy of lust, but even then, he managed to control his breathing and keep his calm, challenging the women with a coy smirk – is that the best you can do? Benitsubasa’s scowl deepened, and she answered his silent question by RAMMING her face forwards and engulfing his cock in her bumpy, rippling throat! Gullgk! Her slim neck bulged around his girth, and drool spurted from her nostrils as her gullet was suddenly clogged with cock. Haihane’s eyes widened at the lewd display, while Karasuba simply slurped one of Sasuke’s testicles into her mouth and suckled delightedly away. Benitsubasa facefucked herself on that rock-solid prick like her life depended on it, GLUCKing and GLURKing around his too-huge pillar while her fat lips battered the gates of his pelvis again and again!</p><p>Pulling back, Karasuba allowed Satsuke’s huge cumtank to pop from her lips. She grinned at Benitsubasa and gave her ass a squeeze, then grasped Haihane’s pale hair and shoved the girl forwards. Haihane gasped when her face came into contact with Sasuke’s nuts, already spit-shined and heavily pulsating. After a moment, though, she obediently opened wide and started to lick, slurp, suckle… Satisfied, Karasuba winked at Sasuke before leaning in once again. Suddenly Sasuke’s package was being worshipped by three beautiful women at the same time, their silky smooth mouths caressing, kissing, popping and licking all over his cock and balls. He growled and shifted on the sofa, overwhelmed by pleasure. This was too much for any one man to handle, much less one who’d spent the last month or so pent up, watching his beautiful students jiggle around the room…</p><p>He grasped Benitsubasa’s hair tighter. She frowned at him — then went cross-eyed as he started to use her like an onahole, jerking her head up and down his monstercock far faster than she could manage on her own. “ULGK guk guk guk GULLKCH!” Spittle poured down her chin and hung in goopy ropes, splattering onto her bare tits which jostled on the backs of Haihane’s and Karasuba’s heads. Sasuke kept pumping Benitsubasa until the pressure reached a boiling point, and he snarled in the vicious throes of orgasm, exploding down her throat without remorse. Hot bolts of seed blasted her stomach, flooding it to the brim in a matter of shots – before he wrenched her face off of his massive prick and hosed her features with spurt after hefty spurt of thick, white semen, glazing her face completely. The excess fell below, onto the eagerly upturned faces of Haihane and Karasuba, who held their mouths open to gather what they could, flicking their tongues eagerly through the flow. With one massive orgasm, Sasuke fed three sluts — and at the end of it all, he was still hard. </p><p>Rather than target the cum-stuffed Benitsubasa, who was clutching her chest in an effort not to throw up the giant load he’d just pumped into her, Sasuke grabbed Haihane, lifted her, and pressed her down on her back on the sofa. He lifted her legs parallel to her body, and in this mating press he rammed his cock into her pussy. She yelped in shock, eyes flashing up and back in an ahegao of ecstasy as she hit an instant, squirting orgasm, but Sasuke didn’t slow down: he went full throttle from the start, ramming her soaking pussy hard and fast as she shuddered and squirmed beneath him, making her big tits bounce up to her chin.</p><p>“Not bad, sensei,” Karasuba crooned, kneeling beside her thrusting master. “Look at her face! I hope you save some for me…”</p><p>Sasuke ignored her and squeezed Haihane’s ankles over her head, watching her toes curl as wild pleasure thundered through her entire body. His cock bulged her belly when he bottomed out inside her, thumping against her inner walls while her moans of bliss grew louder and shakier. Sasuke arched his back, drilling deep, pumping her core with all his power — knowing that in just a moment, these girls would bring him to a second orgasm.</p><p>At last, he grit his teeth, bottomed out with a fleshy clap, and gave Haihane the cum-blasting of a lifetime. She tensed up, staring at him in amazement as he filled her womb with hot spunk, actually making her belly pout outwards in a slight swell from the sheer volume of jizz his huge balls produced. At last, groaning, Sasuke pulled out — and watched the cum pour from Haihane’s stretched pussy, drizzling across the sofa cushion in a widening puddle.</p><p>When he turned to Karasuba, she was stroking herself hungrily, biting her bottom lip with anticipation. Sasuke took a deep, steadying breath — and then practically dived onto her. He flipped her over onto her hands and knees, and she instinctively stuck her bootylicious ass up high, eager to be bred by her superior sensei. Sasuke pressed his cockhead against her soaked pussylips, amazed by how horny she was, feeling her petals flutter and clench rhythmically around his tip…</p><p>“Wh-What are you waiting for?” Karasuba demanded, wiggling her wide hips, looking back over a shoulder. “Can’t you see I need it?”</p><p>Sasuke grinned. “Sorry,” he said, and entered her. Karasuba gave a delicious moan as his huge cock spread her open. Her fellow students crouched beside her, looking jealously on as Karasuba was finally introduced to the true pleasure of Sasuke’s cock.</p><p>“I hope he can keep going after,” Benitsubasa said, her voice still hoarse from her throatfuck.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah,” Haihane agreed. “I want to feel it…in all my holes…”</p><p>Once again, Sasuke had to wonder — just what was Naruto experiencing, in this strange new world? Putting that thought aside, the honourable sensei smacked Karasuba’s perfect asscheeks and bucked even harder against her, thrashing every last inch of his well-lubed cock in and out of her gorgeous cunt with every thrust. Schlap, schlap, schlap! She came within seconds, clenching and squirting all over his giant dick, her moans muffled by the floor. Sasuke took hold of her hips, pulling her towards him. Amidst the heat and the obscenity, he knew he was about to cum again.</p><p>“Do it!” Karasuba called, sensing his feelings. “P-Please, cum inside me--!”</p><p>Sasuke didn’t hesitate. Plunging every inch inside her, he erupted a thick, hosing orgasm into the back of her womb, flooding her with jolt after jolt of thick semen. She wailed in utter delight, eyes rolling back in a soggy ahegao while her tongue spilled from her lips, trembling from head to toe! Sasuke sighed happily as he pulled out and rested his cock on her belly. “Give me ten minutes,” he said, “then I’ll use you all again.”</p><p>-</p><p>Naruto walked down the high street, taking in the sights and sounds of modern-day Tokyo. One month in, he was still amazed by the technology of this new world. Phones, cars, planes… No longer was long-distance communication limited to ninja; here, everyone could do it, and Naruto was glad for the convenience…even if he struggled with all the buttons.</p><p>Just as he was contemplating this, he heard a scream. “Look out below!” His quick reflexes activated, and when he looked up and saw a person-shaped silhouette falling toward him, he put out his arms and caught it. Thump!</p><p>After the moment of confusion passed, Naruto looked down at the well-endowed girl in his arms. She had short brown hair and large, gentle eyes, and she smiled nervously at him as he gazed at her.</p><p>“Th-thank you for catching me,” she said. “I’m Musubi.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>